Blind Affections
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Toph learns a new emotions, and learns to deal with it, the hard way....Okay, Summary sucks, but the story doesn't! XD


**Blind Affections**

The afternoon was bright and sunny.

The gang finally arrived at Aunt Wu's village for the second time before they headed to the Fire Nation to take down Fire Lord Ozai and end the war.

It's the first time for their new companion, Toph, known as the Blind Bandit, the world's greatest earthbender.

Yes that's right.

A blind girl

12 years old in fact.

She has black hair that is always pulled back into a large bun with a headband and two fluffy balls on each side near her ears. Her eyes were pale green because of her blindness. If she wasn't blind, she probably would've had pure emerald colored eyes.

Toph is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses

She walks around barefoot, since she '_sees with her feet_'.

She can tell if someone is lying.

She never forgets a person's voice.

And she has a talent for giving people nicknames.

The blind girl has a very different personality from the group, in fact; her friends would describe her as;

Fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, brutally frank, and confrontational.

Though, she appears to have the same carefree and adventurous personality as her friend the Avatar; Aang.

_Now carrying on with the story;_

The gang arrived at the village, and they were greeted with a warm welcoming.

A golden aged woman appeared from out of the crowd with a little girl with two braids that used to be straight pointing like an arrow on each side, it was creepy; but now it was finally looking _normal_, nice and _straight down_. Like a normal braid.

The girl waved her arm in the air grinning, "AANG!"

Sokka walked over to his fellow airbender friend, and muttered, "You better hide before she stalks you again."

Aang nodded mutely as Toph laughed at him and pointed, "You had a stalker!" she clutched her stomach laughing so hard she nearly fell off her feet.

Aang pouted, "It's not funny. She followed me, everywhere." He pointed at the laughing earthbender, "How would you feel if you were stalked?"

"I would kick their stalking butts." Shrugged Toph as Katara sighed at Toph's exclamation, before greeting the woman and the girl, "Hi!"

Toph went silent as she 'saw' the girl approach her smiling, "Hey…" she paused and studied Toph for a second before asking, "Aang? Is this your girlfriend?"

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" the airbender jumped back in horror, "Oh, NO! NO! NO! She is my friend, my earthbending teacher." He flashed a grin at Katara when she shot him a look as if saying, '_No needs to shout it out_.'

Toph blinked and started laughing pointing at the girl before pointing at the avatar, "You think I would date a wimp like _Twinkletoes_?"

Aang huffed at hit nickname.

The girl frowned, "Well, I don't think he's a wimp!"

"Pth, if that is what you think, I couldn't care less." snorted the blind bandit as she folded her arms across her chest and kicked the ground sending the airbender into the ground with his head sticking out.

"See what I mean? He is a wimp."

"TOPH!" shouted Aang with an angry expression on his face.

Katara quickly interrupted the fight that was about to happen, "Meng this is Toph, Toph this is Meng."

The girls just looked at each other with angry glares.

Katara laughed nervously as she looked up to her brother for some help, the water tribe warrior quickly understood.

"Hey, um Aunt Wu; is there something I could eat? I mean I am getting really hungry…" he laughed nervously as his sister glared at him.

The fortune teller smiled, "Come my friends, you may help yourself; my fortune told me you were coming today, so everything is already prepared. Please suit yourself; Meng will show you to your rooms when you are ready."

Toph and Meng still continued to glare at each other.

Meng stopped and walked away as she bowed, "Follow me." She began walking into the building when a rock appeared out of nowhere and tripped her.

"AH!" she fell to the ground.

The group looked over at Toph who had a glare remaining on her face, "I didn't do it." She stated sarcastically.

Meng was back on her feet before they knew it as she smiled, "My bad, I tripped." She sends a glare at Toph and continued to bring them inside.

They went upstairs as she showed the two boys their room and another room for the girls, she smiled innocently as she said, "If you need anything, please just call for Aunt Wu or I." with that she walked into the hall and dashed downstairs.

Toph sat on her bed as she groaned, "What a nerve."

Katara sent her a frown, "Meng is nice, you don't need to be so rude to her."

"She's jealous of you Katara." The blind earthbender frowned, and looked up at the waterbender, "She likes Aang, or could I say is in love."

Katara smirked, "Why, are you jealous?"

Toph looked at her frowning, "Why would you think of that, _Sugarqueen_?"

Katara sighed ignoring the nickname Toph given her, "Oh, I just was wondering if you had any feelings for Aang."

"I have no feelings." She replied instantly.

"No feelings? No emotion?" Katara looked at her with her hands on her hips, "What, you don't care about people?"

"Sure I do care about people, but I have no love interest right now." Now it was Toph's turn to smirk, "What about you. I know somebody who likes you."

"W-what?" Katara blushed as she squealed excitedly, "Aunt Wu said I'll fall in love with a powerful bender, the last time I was here!" Katara blinked before taking Toph's hand and squealed, "LETS GET OUR FORTUNE TOLD!"

"W-W-WHAT!?" Toph exclaimed as she was pulled out of the door against her will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh, so you girls want your fortune to be told." Asked Aunt Wu looking at Toph and Katara as the waterbender nodded eagerly.

Toph sighed and looked up when the fortune lady smiled, "Why not you go first?"

"Whatever, lets get this over with." The earthbender grumbled to herself as she was led to another room where Aunt Wu asked her to take a seat before the fire.

"Do you want to throw in the bone or-,"

"Bone." Interrupted Toph instantly. She just wanted this to be quick and overwith.

The fortune teller sighed and threw the bone into the fire; the fire reacted strangely before bursting into the air wildly.

Aunt Wu gasped as usual and began, "Your hidden affections will reach your true love's heart this evening."

Toph jumped to her feet as she exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The fortune teller was taken back as she looked at the earthbender who was, shouting, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" she walked out of the room with a angry expression on her face, she did not believe that, not like he would noticed.

Katara watched the earthbender storm out of the room before entering; she looked at the fortune teller and asked, "What happened?"

"That is her story to tell you." Sighed Aunt Wu as she asked, "Bone or Hand?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph stormed outside of the village and into the dark forest, she did not know it was already dark out, because of her blindness. She smashed a boulder before shouting, "STUPID FORTUNE TELLERS!" and headed back into the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara were already sitting at the table as Toph came in. Katara looked up and asked, "Have you seen Sokka?"

Toph shook her head, "Nope." Just as the door opened, there came in Sokka; except her wasn't alone.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" he was supporting someone from outside of the door.

Katara and Aang stood up as Toph continued to eat without waiting.

Sokka entered the room as Aang and Katara exclaimed, "SUKI!" they rushed over to her.

The Kyoshi Warrior explained everything to them while Toph stood up and left the room. She wasn't in a mood to be in a social room. She wanted to be alone.

She opened her door and closed it behind her and went to sit on a bed, as she placed her hands on her chest, 'It's hot.' She thought to herself, 'Why am I feeling this way? Am I jealous of Suki, or am I jealous of someone else…It doesn't feel right…'

She heard some raindrops hitting the window. It was raining.

She heard some voices in the hall; she could tell it was Meng and Aang talking to each other.

"Um, Aang; I am going to say this again…maybe you changed…so…I'm going to try this again…" the girl stuttered.

Aang remained quiet waiting.

"I really like you Aang; I could say…I love you. I love from to the bottom of my heart!" the girl said emotionally.

Toph's heart stopped beating, she felt herself getting hot. She felt like her heart had just been shattered. Her eyes widened from shock that just struck her.

Her eyes spilled tears as she whispered, "No, no, no, I am not jealous of Meng…Why would I…was this the feeling all long? Could it be the feeling I had all long was towards Katara and Meng? Why…Why…" tears fell to the ground as she huddled herself up. The hall was silent, her heart ached. It was painful. She wasn't expecting this.

She dashed out of the room into the hall and down the stairs and out the door, without looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang entered his room and sat on his bed across from Sokka's who was tending Suki's wound with his sister, Katara who was doing the healing part with her waterbending.

Aang looked out the window, lightning struck through the clouds as walked over to the window and was about to close it when he saw someone running towards the forest.

His eyes widen as he exclaimed,

"Guys! Someone is going into the forest! It's dangerous with all those trees! Lightning could strike it anytime!" he closed the window shut and looked at them as Katara glanced at him, replying, "Go and tell the person to return home, ask Toph to help you. We have to tend Suki's wounds, they are pretty bad…"

Aang nodded as he ran to Katara's and Toph's room and knocked on the door, "Toph? Hey Toph are you there?"

He opened the door. The room was empty.

He went back to his own room, "Toph's not there."

"What?" the two water tribe siblings looked at each other before Katara began,

"I was sure I saw her in our room a minuet ago."

Aang thought for a second before dashing out the door, shouting from the hall, "I'll be back!"

"Be careful!" shouted the siblings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang dashed like a rocket using his airbending skills to speed into the forest in a flash.

"TOPH!" he shouted, "TOPH?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blind bandit sat under a tree, she was scared of thunder. She should've sensed it coming before she ran off. She must've been so distracted to not notice.

She stood up and continued to run, just hoping to find some shelter.

She refused to go back to the building.

Just then the wind blew her headband off her head and into the air, tried to grab it before it left her head. Sadly she missed. With her hair flying loose she growled as she continued to run.

"Damn it." She muttered angrily.

She made a mental note in her head; _never go walking in the woods in the middle of a storm ever again._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang continued to dash through the forest as he saw a flying object that smacked into his face, which caused him to trip and fall into the mud.

"Arg…" he pulled the object off his face, his eyes widen, '_Toph's headband_!'

He scrambled to his feet and began shouting again over the roaring thunder, "TOPH!?" "WHERE ARE YOU TOPH!?" "ANSWER ME TOPH!"

He ran in the direction that the headband came from shouting out Toph's name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sat by a river soaking wet, she really didn't care. There was no way that she would find shelter with this storm in her way.

She huddled up her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

"TOPH!" shouted a voice from the distance.

The thunder cackled loudly.

She couldn't hear the voice, but she felt light vibrations.

"Twinkletoes?" she called, she got to her feet and stomped the ground and shot threw boulders into the air before smashing them. She waited and saw Aang appear from the distance. His vibrations of his feet were light and swift. Before she knew it she was in his arms, his arms wrapped around her stroking her hair hugging her tightly, "Toph, you idiot. Why did you run out in the middle of the storm?"

Toph felt a new emotion; she felt a warm feeling in her heart, blushed deep scarlet. For the first time in her life she felt safe. She wrapped her arms around Aang and held on to him tightly. Her heart stopped when he whispered to her, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Her face was calm, she smiled weakly in his shoulder, "I won't." she whispered, "Never again."

The two stood there for a few minuets soaking in the rain before Aang stated, "We should head back before we get sick."

Toph nodded as they broke the hug and headed back side by side in silence. Suddenly the airbender stated, "You look nice with your hair down."

Toph felt her face get hotter from blushing so much. She smiled as she looked at her feet, "Thanks."

She looked up into the sky with the raindrops hitting her face.

So she did have feelings towards Aang after all. She couldn't believe that she was so blind about her feelings towards him. She smiled to herself as they walked back holding hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I'LL SAY THIS ABOUT 10 000 TIMES IF I HAVE TO!

Though I wished I did…

I had to write this for English...YES! THAT IS CORRECT! I GOT TO RIGHT A FANFICTION FOR ENGLISH AT SCHOOL! WOOT! XD Don't worry, I kept the above. (I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!) I AM A PROUD AVATARD FAN!


End file.
